Here I come Reim!
by Sjannie
Summary: A princess Goes to Reim for a possible marriage to strenghten the bond between the two countries. Only this princess will decide herself if she will marry the prince because she isn't like the girls he is used to. And he isn't the one she wants. But maybe the emperor has another idea when he sees her talking with Muu.
1. Chapter 1: to Reim

**Here I come Reim.**

 **I do not own magi**

''Are we almost there yet?!'' I screamed loud.

''Stop complaining'' a woman on the opposite side of me said. '' A princess like yourself should know better.''

''But you already know I am not like that, have you no memory at all?''

''Ow I remember very good how much you complained and nagged about how much you hated going to this country, but you have to do your duty as a princess.''

''Ugh...'' I replied.

 _That's right I'm a princess. But not a princess who does everything like a doll, who listens to what her parents say or who is going to marry an old pervert and who is going to be completely loyal to her husband. No that's is not me. Picture me more like someone who likes stealing food out of the kitchen because I don't get to eat the good stuff because otherwise the men would find me to fat (Like they can talk and I don't want to look like a skeleton and I like food that is not good for you ), ditching my lessons like dancing and all the others things you have to learn to be a good wife and princess. Like how you should treat others... Ugh I hate those who decided that men stand above us women. Not in all countries but in most of them. And of course watch my brother and the men fight. But this was when my father was king and right now my brother is and now I can train and I even have a teacher. I do have to follow my lessons but it is okay I can do what I want to and I can eat what I want if it doesn't get in the way of my health. But right now I can't do that because I am on my way to Reim._

''I do not want to marry'' I sighed.

''Princess-'' the woman on the opposite side of me begins but gets cut off by the young maid almost the same age as me who sits next to me.

''But Princess you do not have to marry the prince, Right? Right now we are only going there to see if it can be a possibility. To stimulate the bond between our countries.''

''I know, I know.'' I replied.

 _That's right..._

 _Normally a princess would not have any say in who she is going to marry but I do. My brother, the current king of our country and Reim wanted to strengthen the bond between our two countries. The emperor of Reim proposed a marriage between his son and me. Of course my brother said he needed time to think. Normally a king wouldn't ask his daughter what she thinks. But my brother is different than all those other men. He cares about me and not like a toy or a possession. My mother spend much time with me and my brother because of that we have a good bond. My brother would never hurt me and even if it is for the country, my happiness counts to, that is what he said. But it was not a bad idea to strengthen the bond so that is why he asked me to at least try it. So I am going to Reim to look at the person who is maybe going to be my husband, but if he is like nothing good at all..., in the end I can decide myself if I marry him. Strengthen our bond is not necessary but it is better then not doing it. So I will give it a try._

 _I regret it already while we aren't even there because I'm bored. I do not feel like marrying someone at all, because I do not like how the royals (men) think about women and why they can do things we women may not. It is unfair! When the royals complained to my brother when he decided I could decide for myself he said that he also wouldn't want to marry someone of a different country he had never met and move to that country because yes, the girl has to move and I want to stay home, I hate changes. But I will only be there for a week, have to keep an open mind. No prejudices. The fate of my country depends on it and that is why I will give it a chance, and because I am a princess it is my duty to think about my country even if it is unfair that woman can do nothing and men everything (roals). I just hope I can get along with this prince, he must look decent, be strong (not to strong I must be able to handle him, you know just in case) and care about a woman as a woman, I am not his possession and I must be able to do what I want. It is not like I am going to cheat, a woman can't because then her pride (value) gets destroyed and t the parents do not want that. While the man can do and go whatever he wants. (almost) But like I said I will try my best, it is better if I do marry him but if I really can't stand him and he wouldn't be good for our country then I will not marry him. Of course there are going to be compromises, I can't live home anymore but he will have to visit my country for a few weeks a year at least. And just because we are married and it is tradition doesn't mean (...) I will decide the pace of the relationship because unlike him I have to be loyal. Well all bad things aside, lets enjoy it for the week I'm staying and I will try to make the best of it. Nothing is certain until I say so. My Brother also wrote the emperor a letter stating something along the lines: I have not yet made a decision, my sister will first see for herself and then with her opinion about the matter I will decide._

''Princess" the woman on the opposite side says:

'' We are almost there''

 _Her name is Griselda._

I nodded

''Which city are we going to stay?'' I asked the maid next to me

 _Her name is Yona._

'' You already forgot? She laughed. We are going to Remano the seat of power and the capital city.''

''Do you think I will be able to continue my training?''

''Why not?'' Yona answered.

''It would be better to not attract unnecessary attention and provoke them, you have to adapt.'' Griselda cut her off.

''Why can't they adapt?''

Griselda gave me a look and I looked out of the window.

 _I just hope I am able to see a fight in the collosseum. Maybe the prince can take me there. I would also love to meet a fanalis, I have heard about them but I have never met one of them. In the end Reim sounds interesting with their magi, ( I have no idea what that is) their fanalis corps ( can't wait to meet them, if I'm able to) and the colloseum and theatre. When I think more about it, I look forward to it. Just to see a country different then my own and its culture except the position of women and slaves._

'' Oja'', I say to myself, then I turn my head to Griselda:'' What was the name of the man I shall maybe marry? I kind of forgot it''

Again she gives but that look, then she sighs and says: '' Nerva Julius Caluades''

My eyes widen and my mouth opens.

''What is that for a name?''

''Yona, I say. ''You just took the words out of my mouth.''

''Just hope he looks hot and isn't too old.''

''Yep'' I answer her.

Even if Yona is my maid we are also really good friends.

While Yona and I are chatting and Griselda is reading the carriage stops and the driver says :

''We have arrived''

''Well, Here I am Reim!'' I scream and wave with my hands to the city when we are out of the carriage.

Yona sniggers

Griselda rolls her eyes

And the soldiers are carrying my baggage.

Well, let's see how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2: the prince

**Here I come Reim!**

I do not own magi

''Welcome princes Eliana, to Reim. It is a pleasure to meet you.'' The voice of the emperor echoes through the throne room.

'' It is also a pleasure to meet you your majesty.'' I said back.

 _The moment we arrived we were immediately taken to the throne room to meet the Emperor. The servants of Reim took my baggage and me, Yona, Griselda and the soldiers who were travelling with us were taken to the throne room. There the emperor sat on his throne (obviously), on the right in the room there were more soldiers, on the left there were important, rich looking people. Probably nobles or royals. I wondered which one was my maybe husband. But to my disappointment I didn't see the hunk I was hoping for. I also didn't see a finalis or the magi. Of course Yona saw my disappointed look when I scanned the room and when we walked in she whispered: '' No hunk he? So which one of the old guys over there is going to be your man? I would go for they grey, fat one over there.'' As she rolled her eyes to the left. Before I could even giggle Griselda gave us a glare and grapped Yona by her arm. I walked straight ahead until I stood a few meters from the throne, Yona and Griselda behind me and behind them my soldiers ( not really mine but the soldiers from my country but I just cal them mine, I wish I had my own army then I could fight and win battles and become a general and... I am rambling I have to focus) Then we bowed, and that is where we are now._

'' I am sorry to say this Princess but I have not much time even though you went to all the trouble to visit us. I will have time for our talk on your sixth day here right before you leave. I hope you will enjoy your time here.''

''I am sure I will.'' I said politely, (still bowing)

The emperor made the sign that we could stand (finally my back is killing me!)

''If you'd like my son, prince Nerva Julius Caluades, could show you around the city and tell you all about our beautiful and powerful country Reim.'' The emperor raised his hand which pointed to a man on the left who stepped to the front.

I could barely stop my mouth from falling open.

 _Is that the prince? That is no prince charming from the fairy tales!_

But before anyone could notice except Yona who had the exact same expression as me for a second I corrected myself and showed my friendly fake smile again, I first smiled at the prince and nodded, he nodded back and then I looked at the emperor and said: ''I am looking forward to it.''

After that the prince came to me and together we walked to my room, the others following us. It was like five minutes of walking but it was so awkward.

 _Okay the prince was no hottie but that is fine it is all about the inside, but looking and a cute/hot face would have been nice... never mind don't judge at appearances Eliana! I have got to know the inside. Luckily he started the conversation._

"How was your trip princes?''

''It was a nice trip, without trouble.''

''That is good.''

And then the conversation ended...

 _Damn I have to think of something to keep it alive um... um..._

I looked around the passage we walked through. I saw the pillars.

''We have the same pillars in my country''

''Really'' He asked not looking me at the eyes but a little lower and it didn´t really sounded like a question.

''Yes, do they also support the ceiling?''

''No, he answered. They are just for decorating.''

 _And the conversation ended already, at least I tried._

We walked for like three minutes until I noticed he was staring at me the whole time, and not at my face. Sometimes he would walk a little slower than me and I could see Yona looking with disgust at the scene so I knew what he did. He was looking at my butt.

 _Ignore...ignore...ignore..._

*Snap*

''Is something wrong, prince? You're walking a little slower now.''

''Ow nothings is wrong! Just eh just eh...''

 _Just what you pervert..._

''I was just wondering why you were interested in the construction of the buildings.''

''Why?'' I asked.

 _I know that it is not something someone of royalty would bother with but, wait they would because it has to look pretty. Maybe he means the difference between ours or theirs. No that can't be it. Maybe it was...um... how I knew that ours supported the ceiling. I have no Idea..._

I snapped out of my thoughts when the prince said

" I just didn't understand why a woman would bother with something like that''

 _What? Did he just go there? Why say the word woman? Is he against women, does he not think much of women. Is he the kind of guy that only thinks of women as a possession?_

 _Calm down... calm down... do not draw conclusions._

I could feel Griselda giving me a glare and I knew I shouldn't ask more about it.

''I see''

( I do not get it at all.)

After that we didn't talk and the only sound that was heard was the footsteps. When we were finally at my room we said our goodbyes.

'' I will pick you up to visit the city in the morning''

''I will be looking forward to it.''

He then left and my fake smile got replaced by a very very angry face. When me, Yona and Griselda where in my room and everyone else where gone I exploded.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? THE SON OF A B*ITCH! THAT THAT FREAKING *&^%$$#$%%^!''

''Calm down'' Griselda said

''Calm down? CALM DOWN!" I screamed now louder. ´´THE HOLE TIME HE LOOKED AT MY ASS AND BREASTS! THAT IS THE ONLY THING HE HAS INTEREST IN AND...!´´

I needed time to breath.

´´ HE THINKS OF WOMES AS NOTHING MORE THAN A POSSESION, SOMETHING HE OWNS.´´

''And how do you know that?'' Griselda asked.

''ALL MEN LIKE HIM ARE LIKE THAT!''

''You can't just say that without spending more time with him, maybe it is not like you think. All men are interested in a woman's body and you were checking him out to right?''

''Not for so long''

´´Because there was nothing good to see´´ Yona started to join our conversation.

...

´´Well, Griselda continued. You can´t know how he is or how he thinks about what, you first have to spend more time with him and tomorrow is the perfect chance.´´

´´Look at it from the bright side´´

´´What´´ I glared at Yona

´´He didn´t touch your butt! she said laughing, like that old geezer at home.´´

 _That was true, but maybe it was only a matter of time but I will see. I Have to try for my country. Maybe I am just overreacting. Tomorrow I will see I hope I will survive it. Hopefully we are going to do something fun. I want to meet a fanalis and go the the colloseum and and well I have enough time so ..._

 _Let´s see how it goes..._

 **Author´s note**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be the date with the prince and that will go ´´well´´. Muu will appear in the chapter after that**


	3. Chapter 3: the day with the prince

**Here I come Reim**

 _I do not own magi._

It is morning, it is sunny and the birds are singing.

 _I can feel the warmth of the sunrays on my face. The light shines through the curtains. I get out of bed and look out of the window. I have a beautiful view on the city. This could have been such a wonderful day. That's right, could have been. Because it's not. I have to spend the entire day with the prince, Nerva something...(the name is too long to remember)._

I wash my face. Then my maids come in and give me my breakfast.

 _I haven't even spend more than five minutes with the prince and I already know that I want to strangle him. He is just the type of guy I hate. But I have to learn more about him because you can't say things about someone you just met. You have to spent more time with them to know who they truly are and how they think. Well I'm pretty sure I know how he thinks but try to tell that to Griselda. So I will have to spend this perfect day being with that prince. At least he is going to show me around the city, something I can enjoy._

''Eliana!''

Yona comes in with the dress I am going to wear. The dress is super long, it reaches my ankles. It is white and I wear a silver belt with it. The neck of the dress is very high so he can stare all he want he will only be able to imagine, not that that is what I want. The dress is also very wide. This dress is a measure against the prince.

 _Yesterday he stared at my breast and butt. Because of the dress that will be kind of hard. I picked this dress out myself and can't wait to see the disappointment on the prince's face. I can't help myself to laugh like an evil witch when I see myself wearing it in the mirror. Still it looks good on me like everything else_ ''ohohohohoohoo '' _(no, almost nothing looks good on me_ _)_

''You look so evil right now, princess.''

''I know Yona'' I smile with an evil grin on my face.

 _I really hope I get to see a fight in the colluseum but I don't know what the prince has planned. Griselda says I have to do my best and act like a ''lady'' so basically I have to do everything the prince wants, well hell no! I will try to get along with him, and give him a chance for my country but if he is going to be so against women this marriage will not take place. But I can't take a decision yet, I have to remind myself, I first have to spent more time with the prince._

*knock knock*

I turn around and Yona opens the door. Prince... Nerva walks in and I don't know why but if you would ask me to describe the way he walked into my room I would say arrogantly.

 _Well this is going well I shouldn't judge him yet and I already am. I am really not the right person for this._

He looks around my room before looking at me. First my eyes, then he looks a little lower and I can't help my lips to form a little grin. He just looks so disappointed. He then coughs and looks me in eyes.

'' Princess, are you ready for today?'''

With my fake friendly smile on my face I answer: '' Yes, I have been looking forward to it.''

* * *

First we went to the theatre. The play was a tragedy about a man and a woman who were in love but the woman got kidnapped by the brother of her lover who wanted her for himself not thinking about what she wanted (typical) In the end both brothers died while fighting and the woman couldn't live without her man (bullshit) and killed herself. I would have liked it more if we went to see a comedy but in Reim women aren't allowed to see a comedy.

 _That is not the only thing I hate about theatre here._

Women may also not play in the play. All the roles are played by men.

 _Well that gives you a sight you won't be able to forget._

In my country it was the same until my brother became king. He allowed women to play roles to. First not many liked the idea (mostly men) but after a while some woman tried and in the end it worked out fine. Women now may even go to comedy's while I can't really appreciate the jokes and comedy.

After the play ended we were walking to our next destination whatever that would be, while I was thinking.

 _This play was sooo... stupid... ugh... I wanna go to the colluseum and see fights!_

The prince was trying to get a look at my body but the dress prevented him from doing that. I decided to ignore his failed attempts. In the end he gave up and decided to start a conversation with me.

''Did you enjoy the play', princess?''

A good response would have been: ''Yes, I did.'' But lying is a sin so I am going to tell the truth which was not a good idea.

'' I didn't like it that much, It was a nice idea going to the theatre but I just didn't like the play''

''Why?'' he asked.

''I think that the woman could fight for herself and could have killed the brother herself or at least could have tried to instead of waiting in the tower for her lover. ''

At my answer the prince just laughed. '' Of course a man will have to save the woman that is just how it goes. What would she be able to do ,fight? No, that is not what a woman should do.''

 _Ow it isn't?_

I think with eyes that could kill, some of the soldiers that are walking with us flinch but the prince, the airhead that he is, doesn't seem to notice.

 _What do you think a woman should do he? Sitting being a beautiful possession for you to show off? Just a thing that can give you pleasure and children, an heir?_

I really want to ask him this I do, but if I do hell would break lose if he answered wrong and I know he would.

''I think a woman could fight or at least should try, I also think that she could live without a man taking care of her.''

''But she did lose her lover, wouldn't you kill yourself if your lover died?'' he asked me.

''That depends on it''

''Depends on what?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''I would really be devastated if my lover died but I meant that a woman could take care of herself without a man don't you think so to?

 _Maybe letting him know how I think will make him try to adapt._

 _I though wrong._

'' No, he said with a smug smile, Women are too weak for that and should just listen to their man.''

This is not going good at all, how more time I spend with him, how more I hate him and want to kill him.

 _For my country... for my country... for my country..._

I will have to try to change the subject or hell would break lose.

'' I heard you are a metal vessal user''

 _Yes, this subject is perfect he must know something about and it interests me to so no awkward silence._

'' Yes I am.'' He said it somewhat with too much pride and arrogance and something else.

 _Elaborate..._

''How did you get it?'' I asked.

And then he started with a great story so unbelievable that I didn't believe it. It was full of heroic actions he could have never done and the way he told it was so over the top that I was like never mind. Still I nodded and smiled. What did interest me was the story of the priest inviting him (who could see a king in him) and the power he got and the other users but before I could ask more we had arrived at our destination: a restaurant, we were going to eat.

We were sitting together at a table the soldiers standing not too far away from us and all the eyes of the other customers staring at us. The waiters came with the expensive wine and so much good food. But to my greatest horror I only god the bunny food and the prince got the real food: meat.

''Can I also have some meat?'' I asked the waiter.

The waiter looked at me and then at the prince like asking for permission.

'' You don't want to be fat right princes?''

 _WHAT? IS THAT IDIOT DOING THIS ON PERPUSE? IRRITATING ME ON PURPUSE? DID HE CALL ME FAT? WHY CAN HE EAT MEAT AND BE FAT BUT I A WOMAN CAN NOT, HE IS GOING DOWN._

I wanted to hit the table with my fist and scream my thoughts but I calmed myself down and said:

''I also enjoy meat and do not worry I am not fat, I can gain some.''

The prince looked very displeased with my answer but still nodded to the waiter. A few moments later I got some meat. Still smaller then what the prince got but it was better than green stuff.

After we ate we left the restaurant and walked around the city. I looked around until I spotted a person with long red hair. I was so surprised and happy that I grapped the prince by the arm and pointed with my finger to the person with red hair and asked, well screamed:

''Is that a fanalis?!''

My eyes were as big as a dogs when you say the word cookie, the prince only looked at me with disdain.

''Does it matter?'' He asked.

''Of course it matters! I Said while standing in front of him and spreading my arms. I have always wanted to meet a fanalis!''

I then turned around and saw the person with red hair going into a building.

''Is that the colluseum?! I said even happier bringing my hands to my cheeks as I was dreaming about seeing my first gladiator fight.

''Yes''

''Can we go look?!"

I was happy and in bright spirit, maybe this day wasn't so bad.

''No''

''No?! I repeated, why?!"I was shocked and angry didn't he see how much I wanted to go?

''That is not a place for a woman like you...

 _A woman like me..._

.. and I don't even know where you got the idea to want to meet a slave like them.''

''Are the finalis here slaves? I thought they were in a corps''

''once a slave, always a slave'' with that he walked away only for me to follow.

 _At this moment I thought that no matter what this day could not get worser It was no fun at all, the prince is worst then I though. I already didn't like idea of slaves and now he calls the soldiers protecting Reim slaves while he only sits here not fighting at all. And then you have the way how he thinks about woman. This marriage will never work, we will not gain anything with marrying me to him. Brother would have to find another way to strengthen the bond between our countries because this will not work at all._

After that we looked around the city some more, but I didn't pay any attention I was to disappointed.

I rethought everything and decided it was properly still too soon to make such a decision, I would just have tell him straight in the face what I don't like about him and what we would have to change to make the marriage work. Maybe we can overcome our differences. We should at least try.

These were my thought but when we were finally done and were back by the palace. He wrapped his arm around me, I was to shocked to react and then his hand travelled downwards and het touched my butt, he even took his time to rub it and then left waving.

''Goodbye, princes I have a meeting now until later''

Silence

Silence ...

''Grrrrr...''

A dark aura could be seen around me.

''Eh princess?'' One of the soldiers said, Are you- aah!''

He screamed when he saw my face I must have looked like satan himself because they all excused themselves and ran to the prince.

With the flames of anger dancing around me I hissed

he. Is. Going. To . die.

 _THAT FUCKING BITCH IS GOING TO DIE I AM NEVER GOING TO MARRY HIM! SCREW THE COUNTRY! SREW TALKING !I AM SOO DONE WITH HIM!_

With steam coming out of my ears I made my way to my room where Griselda and Yona were waiting for me. When they saw me they knew the marriage was doomed.

 _It could be worse._

 **Author's note.**

 **Next chapter Muu will appear and Griselda will try to save the marriage with talking to Eliana, well good luck Griselda!**


	4. Chapter 4 : to the city

**Here I am Reim!**

 _I do not own magi_

After what happened today ( that f*king prince) for me the marriage was of the table. While Griselda made excuses like: He is a prince, that is just how it is. That is how he is used to act. You can't make such a important decision like that yet. Maybe he didn't know you didn't like that. He is just spoiled. Think of the country! ... and so on...

And the way I reacted to that was... with a bombing of pillows and screaming.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT IS JUST HOW IT IS? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME. THAT IS NOT, NOT HOW YOU SHOULD ACT. IT IS COMMON SENSE YOU DON'T TOUCH SOMEONE'S BUT! ESPECIALLY NOT IN PUBLUC! IF HE IS USED TO ACT LIKE THAT THEN SOMEONE SHOULD JUST BEHEAD HIM. PEOPLE LIKE THAT, MAN LIKE THAT CAN ALL GO TO HELL! SPOILED? SPOILED! HE HAS MORE PROBLEMS THEN THAT. HOW HE THINKS DOESN'T FIT WITH HOW I THINK. WE ARE NEVER GOING TO AGREE ON ANYTHING. ''

''WITH THAT MINDSET NOT NO'' Griselda screams now to. ''THINK OF YOUR COUNTRY!''

''SCREW THE COUNTRY, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!''

''THE PRINCE ALSO DIDN'T!''

''HE DOENS'T CARE ABOUT WHO HE IS GOING TO MARRY AS LONG AS IT DOES WHATEVER HE WANTS BECAUSE HE SEES HER AS AN IT!''

''THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH YOUR PEJUDICE, YOU DO NOT KNOW FOR SURE IF HE DIDNT SAY IT OUT LOUD!''

''IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE SAID OUT LOUD IF YOU CAN SEE IT WITH HOW HE ACTS!

''YOU ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!''

''NO! YOU ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!''

''OKAAY STOOOOP! Yona screams and jumps in the middle of us screaming and looking like demons.

''Griselda out!'' she says with a strict voice while pointing to the door.

''Wha?'' Griselda stutters with a surprised look on her face and even I'm surprised at Yona's actions.

''I will take care of this.'' Yona says still with her strict voice.

After standing still for a moment Griselda closes het mouth and turns around making way to the door closing it with a loud BAM. Then Yona turns around and faces me, with an angry face she pushes me on my bed and holds my head with her hands and forces me to look into her eyes.

''Calm down'' she says with a soft voice.

I am surprised.

 _Calm down? How can I possible calm down? !_

But before I can say or scream anything she covers my mouth with her hand. When I want to stand up to push her away, she pushes me down again and forces me to sit on my bed.

''You're going to be still and listen to me okay?''

I give her my no way in hell look.

''Okay?'' she repeats more freighting now.

After some time I agree.

''Good.'' She says while sitting next to me. '' I know how you think about him and I know how he thinks. But I also know how Griselda thinks. ''

''So what are you saying?''I say annoyed.

''You should just talk with him about everything and make clear how you think and what you want, and what needs to be done if he wants to marry you. If he declines then don't marry him. You have that choice. But you have the duty to at least try.''

''I know'' I say softly feeling tears coming. ''But I don't want to marry such a man. I know what they do with their women.''

''And you don't have to. Yona holds me in her arms to try to comfort me. When you find out he can't change then you won't marry him. But you should try and should try changing a little bit to.''

''I don't feel like seeing him'''

''you don't have to go right now, how about tomorrow ?The prince has a meeting then so he won't be able to bother you.''

I nod.

Yona stands up and throws the blankets from the bed on me.

''Goodnight princes and do not forget to talk with Griselda.''

 _I turn my head without answering and Yona closes the door._

 _She is right but still. Well I will not think about it now. Right now I will just sleep and tomorrow I will be able to see the city on my own. The coliseum, meet a finalis eat as many meat as I want..._

* * *

It is morning and again the sun shines. Today is going to be a good day. Because it is a day without that prince. I have decided to talk things out with Griselda (not now) and I probably have to talk with that prince to (don't really feel like it) But today I am going to forget about all that because I am going the city. At first when I told the maids here of Reim they said I couldn't. Not without the prince permission. When I gave them a dead glare they stuttered that they didn't mean he owned me but that I can't just take the soldiers with me. No idea why not but I can care less. My own soldiers could also not accompany me because that would give the wrong message. Like I do not know that. So When I tried to go through the front door I was stopped by soldiers who said that I had to wait for the prince to accompany me.

 _Screw that._

I know it is not save to go alone but I am going to a public place, not wearing expensive things and I have a sword with me. What could go wrong? Wrong question. But still I wanted to go and I had permission from yona, very important. So right now I am standing before my window. Climbing on the window-sill. I am wering the same dress as yesterday only now with no silver or anything else expensive. I mean if you're wearing that you are just asking the thief to steal it. (according to them). So just to be safe I am not wearing anything expensive except my sword they can't see. It is hidden in a secret pocket in my dress. When I am trying to get in a position to slowly climb down the window I slip and fall out of the window.

 _Great_

With a lout bam I fall on the ground, at least that is what I thought. But then I feel something hard, metal like and not like grass.

''ugh'' is the sound that is coming from beneath me. When I open my eyes and look down a pair of red eyes meet my blue ones.

 _O.o_

In the blink of an eye I jump of the person and am ready to run away.

''ugh'' the person repeats while standing up and rubbing his head with his hand.

''That hurts''

Now I see that this person is a man. And at the look of his outfit he is a guard or soldier or whatever. What it means is that he is trouble for me. I have to get away or else he is going to take me back to my room.

''Oh um sorry'' I stutter.

I then slowly walk away, when he understand that I am trying to get away he prepares to come my way. I then wave and say:

''Bye, bye!''

Before I take a better look at the man I run away and I don't look back. If I look back he will capture me for sure.

 _Run like the wind! (I wish I could I am not that fast)._

I hear him screaming:

''Hey you wait!''

 _No way_

I am afraid that he will come after me I hear him running to.

''Muu!''

I hear someone scream,the man who was chasing me is now stopping and turning around. This is my chance. And in the blink of an eye I am out of his reach.

* * *

 _Walking alone through the city, sightseeing is so much more fun than with that prince. I have already been to the market, ate some delicious things and watched some amazing alchiculture. Makes me wonder how they made that and who could think of it. It certainly is useful and beautiful. And I have yet to encounter any problem. ( I spoke to soon have to stop this)_

When I walk into an alley to get to the other big street I see a man following me. He is big, and has an aura around him that means trouble. When I speed up my pace to get faster to the other big street another man appears and walks to me from the front. They could have just also wanted to cross here but the sword he points at me and the big smile on his face tells me otherwise. When I start to run towards the other man the man from behind tries to catch me. But I avoid his arms just in time.. With the sword hidden in my dress I slice at the leg of the man. He falls to his knees. The other man comes at me with his sword but before I can react I see a flash of red and the man with the sword flying a few meters away. When the man behind me gets up that flash of red hits him on his neck and he crashed down again unconscious. When the flash of red has finally stopped moving I can see who it is.

''You''! I exclaim as I point with my finger to the man with red eyes.

''Me! Did you miss me?'' He returns with a sneaky smile on his face.

It is the guard on who I fell.

 _Dam it is he going to take me back?_

Author's note

Not that much of Muu sorry, but at least he appeared! And next chapter he will still be there. At first I wanted it to and a little later but I decided that It would be better to end here. Until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: the fanalis Muu

**Here I come Reim!**

Chapter 5 **:** Muu the fanalis

 _I do not own magi_

''So, the man starts. What is someone of your position doing alone here?''

(...)

''and don't you find it rude to just disappear like that after using me for your landing?'' he says on a friendly tone.

I look left and right to see if I can run past him. But because he is fast that is not an option. I slowly back away preparing to at least try running away, but once he notices I try to get away he dashes towards me. Before I have even taken three steps he has already taken a hold of my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

 _Oh no oh no oh no he is going to take me back no way I wanna have fun!_

''Let go'' I say angry and annoyed

 _He should mind his own business_

But he doesn't move a finger and gives me a *no way in hell* look.

''We should go back miss'' he says still with a friendly smile which I think is probably fake.

''And why should I follow you, a stranger? Why should I listen to you'' when I talk Like this I really do sound arrogant

''You are too important to walk alone like this, you almost got hurt. I am a guard you can trust me''

*hmpf*

 _Trust him? Yeah right he is a man. And that is enough for me to be on guard. Trust him. Do not make me laugh. And important? Does he know I am a princess? How could he know?_

''And how do you know that?''

''Otherwise you wouldn't stay in that room of the palace''

 _Fair enough_

''I am not going back'' is what I respond and I try jerking my arm out of the guard's grip. With no success. He just tightens his grip. I start moving my arm up and down looking like an idiot but he still doesn't let go. I give him the deadstare. But he only laughs at me, treating me like a kid.

 _His laugh is kind of cute_

No matter how much I pull my arm he doesn't let go, I only hurt myself. He then suddenly moves his arm and pulls me towards him. But he uses to much force and I clash against his torso.

*bam*

''Sorry are you alright?''

 _Sorry are you all right?_

''Hello what do you think? Of course not I just clashed with metal you idiot!'' it hurts obviously!'' I say while turning away from him holding my nose with my hands. My eyes watering.

He, surprised at my choice of words gives me after his surprised look a warm smile and moves towards me letting go of my arm. (the spot is red by the way where he was holding me, it hurts too)

He moves his hands towards my face and his hands hold my face while inspecting my nose. I blush at the sudden contact, not expecting that. I feel stunned by the warmth his hands are emitting.

''Not broken...'' he mutters

I haven't been around men much, well not strangers. People my brother doesn't know and doesn't accept as safe.

When I look at him while he is inspecting my nose I notice he looks pretty good... hot even so unlike a certain prince. Before I know it I am checking it out. I blush again and look the other way.

When he finally lets my face go I turn away to take my leave from the handsome guard but in the blink of an eye he already takes a hold of my arm... _again_.

I raise my eyebrow and give him an *are you serious * look. He just nods playfully.

 _Seriously what is wrong with this man. He is strong, fast and good looking. He has really beautiful red hai-_

 _Wait a minute._

*light bulb lights up*

 _Red eyes, red hair, fast, strong and in Reim._

*gasp*

''You are a fanalis!'' I scream out taking him by surprise while pointing at him with my free hand.

''yes...'' he says raising an eyebrow in confusing.

My lips form a very big, smug, sneaky smile. Slowly I creep closer to him. He let's go and gives me a confused ,weirded out expression.

''finally!'' I exclaim happy as I bring my hands together in front of him.

With sparkles in my eyes I continue

''That must mean you know where the coliseum is right? Have you fought there before? Are you in the fanalis corps? Do you know where the other fanalis are? I have a thousand questions for you!'' I scream fast paced , throwing my arms up in the air because of excitement.

''a-a thousand?'' he repeats still confused with no clue what's going on.

''yes!'' I reply happy making a pirouette.

'''that are many questions...'' he says while taking a hold of my shoulders, trying to stop me from jumping around, with no success.

I take his hand from my shoulder and hold it while walking with it to the other big street.

''let's go!'' I say excited while taking his hand with me. Too bad for me he just stays standing and I almost fall because of that.

Pouting I look at him.

''miss.. the palace is that way'' he points

 _This guy, doesn't he see I will never go back not while I... hmmm wait a minute...I have an idea..._

'' I will go back...'' I say letting go of his hand and moving closer

''But''

''But?''

''Then you have to first show me around and answer my questions!''

''Show you around?'' he repeats

''Yes... to the coliseum and the fanalis corps''

''No way'' he says

''Then bye'' I wave as I take my leave again

''Wait''

''What cannot hear you sir'' I say as I move my hand to my ear.

''Fine, he growls , if there is no other way...''

''I will scream if you touch me again, that you are a pervert and that will ruin your reputation, so do not try anything''

He sighs.

''Only to the coliseum and I won't answer all your questions''

''fine, but most of them''

Another sigh can be heard.

 _I will just find him again after today and then make him show me the fanalis corps ._

I laugh evilly and walk towards the other big street.

''Wait miss''

''Eliana, Miss makes me feel old.''

''It is that way'' he points

''That is the way to the palace .. isn't it'' I say on guard.

''Yeah but the coliseum is also that way''

''Really?'' I move up an eyebrow

''Really''

''All right lead the way handsome guard ''I say while turning around

 _Whoops, let my thoughts slip_

''Handsome?..'' he repeats surprised and shocked.

''Well I do not know you name, you do not like this nickname? How about pervert since you didn't want to let me go'' I mutter a little embarrassed.

''Just call me Muu'' he smiles friendly but also a little bit confident/ cocky

''okay Muutie'' I say playfully

''Muu, elianatje'' he says playfully back

''Eliana'' I correct him with a smile

 **Author's note**

Long...long...long...long wait.. six months? Oops. Sorry. The chapter isn't that long but hope you enjoy it anyway. Next update will probably be after I complete red hair shining in the light of dawn. I want to keep the chapters around this size. Around 1200-1400 words. Sorry if the English sucks.


	6. Chapter 6: spending the day with Muu

**Here I come Reim!**

 _I do not own magi_

* * *

As we are making our way towards the coliseum, _according to Muu,_ my stomach suddenly growls. My cheeks turn red from embarrassment but I ignore it. If I act like nothing is happening he might not notice. But my stomach is persistent and won't stop growling. After a minute or five Muu stops and looks at me. ''You hungry?'' He smiles with this smug face and all I want is to punch him with my fist. But he is the only one I can ask my thousand questions to so I will let it pass and nod.

''There is a nice place where we can eat just ahead.''

''And the coliseum?'' I inquire.

''Won't run away.'' He laughs and I follow him towards the restaurant. Giving into my hunger while glancing at the way he smiles.

The place where he leads me to is small, but feels welcoming. Totally different than where that prince brought me to. It is not fancy at all but normal, just how I like it. We take our seats and a woman around her twenties, late teens? I can't tell I'm too bad at guessing ages asks us what we want to drink.

''Just water.'' Muu Replies.

''The same.'' I say not feeling like drinking wine, Griselda is sooo against that. And for once I will follow her which. Can't get drunk with a man I don't know, with no man near me at all actually. We than get the menu. Literally all the dices have meat but I am not complaining. It also is not that expensive. Now hoping nothing is wrong with the food and I don't die from food poisoning. I am so trusting.

''I will have the usual.'' Muu says and the waitress nods. I raise my eyebrows. So he comes here often? Yet no one has asked what he is doing here with me? Does he often bring girls here? Why am I asking myself these questions? My stomach is thinking the same and growls again. I fake a cough to make up for the sound but the way Muu smiles makes me think it didn't work.

''I will have the drumstick with potatoes and beans.'' The waitress nods and leaves. Muu gives me a questionable look but says nothing. I wave it off and begin with my mental list of questions I want to ask.

''So... You are a fanalis?'' I begin. He nods. ''Yup.''

''I heard there are many fanalis here, is that correct?''

''There are a lot in Reim, yes. They are almost all part of the fanalis corps. '' This catches my attention and he notices it.

''So are you part of that fanalis corps?'' He nods again. ''Do you know if we will see one fighting in the coliseum?'' I ask hopefully. I have always wanted to see one in action in the arena.

''Sometimes they take part in a fight in the arena, not always.'' He says as he takes a sip from his water.

''Do you fight in the arena to?''

He nods as he puts his glass down. '' I do.''

When I want to open my mouth for another question the waitress comes with our food and sets it in front of us. We thank her and she leaves. I take a look at what he has ordered. He ordered steak. He takes his fork and knife and begins eating. I do the same. But with a fork and knife it is really hard eating all the meat from the bone. I look around me, there is probably no one around me who knows me. I than look at Muu who gives me a curious stare. Why should I actually care what these people think of me? Nothing. I don't know them anyway and I am not doing anything diplomatic. They probably don't even know I am a princess. So I put my fork and knife down on the table and take the drumstick, or what is left from it with my hand and start eating like that. I hear a chocking noise from across me as I see Muu spilling some water. I raise my eyebrows and he gives a small smile, probably not expecting me to eat like this. His mistake for expecting any table manners of me. It is not that I want to attract attention from the people around me but this is just how I am. I have to pay extra attention if I want my table manners to be perfect but I don't feel like that now. I am here to have fun so who cares about my table manners? I don't.

Muu fakes a cough trying to catch my attention. He might. So after I have finished the drumstick I take my fork and start eating my potatoes.

''What?'' I say with my mouth full as he gives me this look. A question burning on his tong. '' You don't like the way I eat?''

''I...'' He begins. '' It is an interesting way of eating for someone of you stand.'' I roll my eyes.

''Thank you.'' I take it as a compliment. This confuses him but we both keep on eating. After we are done and have paid we are back on our way to the coliseum. It seems Muu knows exactly where we need to go and what to do to be able to enter it. We have seats upfront so that we can see clearly what is going on.

''Are you sure this is the type of thing you want to see?'' He is probably referencing to the violence. I nod. It is not that I like seeing blood or anything but I like people trying to win with all odds against them and then that it works. I also like seeing new swordsmen techniques.

''Or do you think women should not be here?'' I ask remembering the words of the prince. He shakes his head. '' Only those who don't want to.'' Suddenly the people begin cheering and I take it as a signal that it is about to begin.

* * *

''That was fun!'' I say as I stretch from sitting down for so long. Muu nods.

''That you could stand all that blood...'' He mutters. I smile. ''Yup.''

''But now it is time that you go back to the palace, miss.''

I turn around and pout. ''Whaaat? But I still have a lot of questions to ask you!'' I throw my hands in the air. ''I have also not met the fanalis corps yet.'' I mutter.

''You want to meet them? They are not exactly the-'' I interrupt him. ''You can arrange that?'' I say with sparkles in my eyes. He sighs and holds his hands up as a barrier from my questions.

''Not today, maybe some other time. ''

I look at him with a glint in my eyes. ''Tomorrow? Where can I find you?''

He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around, pushing me a little bit towards the palace. '' We will see, I will find you.'' I mutter a complaint as he pushes me slowly towards the palace. ''Fine.'' I growl. If I am back to late I will get in trouble anyway. We are walking besides a canal and I walk closely to the edge. He gives me a concerned look.

''Be careful.''

''Yeah yeah...'' I mutter well thinking of what I am going to do tomorrow. I will have to talk with Griselda and with that Prince. Tell Yona what I did Today...when did I have a meeting with the king again?

I am so lost in my thoughts that I do not pay attention towards where I am going and I step with my foot next to the sidewalk falling in the canal. If a strong arm is not holding me up by the middle and pulling me towards the person it belongs to. I collide with his chest plate yet again. My cheeks red from embarrassment. If I have to collide constantly with his chest can he then at least not have a chest plate?

''Phew.'' He eyes me. ''That was close.'' He smiles, a genuine one and my cheeks stay red. I slowly walk away from him, pushing myself out of his arms.

''Are we almost there?'' Is say while I put my hands on my hips. Not showing him my face.

''Yeah just a few more minutes of walking.'' He laughs.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I did not forget this! I just lacked inspiration. I do not like magi anymore anyways but I won't abandon this story..not yet. I am planning and keeping this updated...eventually. Just lost my notes and stuff.


End file.
